onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Boa Hancock
| Herkunft = | Heimat = | Alter = 31 | Geschlecht = weiblich | Spezies = Mensch | Größe = 191 | Maße = 111-61-91 | Blutgruppe = | Status = lebendig | Sterbeort = | Todesdatum = | Familie = Boa | Zugehörigkeit = Kuja, Kuja-Piratenbande, Ōka Shichibukai | Tätigkeit = Kaiserin | Rang = | Position = Kapitänin | Kopfgeld = 80.000.000 | Teufelsfrucht = Mero Mero no Mi | Haki = | Kampfstil = | Waffe = | RomanceDawn = | HaarfarbeManga = schwarz | AugenfarbeManga = | ErwähnungManga = | AuftrittManga = | HaarfarbeTV = schwarz | AugenfarbeTV = blau | ErwähnungAnime = | AuftrittAnime = | Seiyuu = Kotono Mitsuishi | Sprecher = Ilena Gwisdalla | FilmErst = | FilmLetzt = | KurzfilmErst = | KurzfilmLetzt = | SpielErst = | SpielLetzt = }} Boa Hancock , auch unter ihrem Namen Kaizoku Jotei bekannt, ist eine berühmte Schönheit, die gleichzeitig auf der im Calm Belt liegenden Insel Amazon Lily über den Kuja-Stamm herrscht und die Kommandantin der Kuja-Piratenbande ist, die sich aus den stärksten Stammesmitgliedern zusammensetzt. Gleichzeitig ist sie das einzige weibliche Mitglied der Ōka Shichibukai mit einem eingefrorenen Kopfgeld von 80 Millionen . Hancock ist 191 cm groß und hat die Körpermaße 111-61-91. Hancocks Geschichte Vergangenheit Hancock wurde gemeinsam mit ihren Schwestern Boa Marigold und Boa Sandersonia im Alter von zwölf Jahren durch Sklavenhändlern vom Schiff der Kuja-Piratenbande und mit ihnen zusammen von den Sekai Kizoku als Sklavin gekauft. An diese Zeit erinnert sie noch immer das Mal auf ihrem Rücken, ein Brandzeichen, mit dem alle Sklaven der Aristokraten versehen werden und welches das Wappen der Sekai Kizoku darstellt. Um unterhalten zu werden, wurde Hancock die Mero Mero no Mi gegeben, die sie aß und daraufhin ihre Kräfte erhielt. Ihre Freiheit gewannen sie wieder, als der legendäre Fisher Tiger, ein Fischmensch mit bloßen Händen die Klippe der Redline hinaufstiegt und in die heilige Stadt Mary Geoise eindrang, um die dort gefangenen Fischmenschen zu befreien. Hancock erhält ihr Brandmal.jpg|Hancock erhält ihr Brandmal. Hancock, Marigold und Sandersonia entkommen dem Inferno von Mary Geoise.jpg|Hancock, Marigold und Sandersonia entkommen dem Inferno von Mary Geoise. Einige Zeit später ist Hancock eine gefürchtete Piratin, auf deren Kopf eine Summe von 80.000.000 Berry ausgesetzt ist, als die Weltregierung auf sie zukommt und ihr eine Position als Shichibukai anbietet, nimmt sie die zum Schutz ihrer Heimat Amazon Lily an. Leben nach der Rückkehr Hancocks Ruf als schönste Frau, deren Schönheit lediglich durch die der Meerjungfrauen übertroffen wird, ist weltweit bekannt. Als Herrscherin des Kuja-Stammes hat sie unter den Amazonen der Insel Amazon Lily ein hohes Ansehen, das sie nicht nur ihrer Schönheit verdankt, sondern auch der Legende, dass sie und ihre Schwestern einen Gorgonen getötet hätten und daraufhin alle drei mit einem Fluch belegt wurden. Dieser Fluch soll durch ein Mal auf ihrem Rücken erkennbar sein, das einen versteinern lässt, wenn man es erblickt. Doch dient diese Legende lediglich als Tarnung für das Huf der Drachen, dem Siegelzeichen der Sekai Kizoku, das auf dem Rücken der Gorgonen-Schwestern eingebrannt ist. thumb|Momonga muss sich Hancock geschlagen geben. Kurz nachdem Luffy den Sekai Kizoku Charlos-sei auf der Human Auction niedergeschlagen und einen Angriff des Marine-Admirals Kizaru provoziert, erhält Hancock eine Aufforderung von der Weltregierung, nach Marineford zu kommen, um dort die Hinrichtung des vor kurzem gefangen genommenen Ace beizuwohnen und gegen einen Angriff von Shirohige abzusichern. Jedoch ignoriert Hancock den Befehl, wie auch die bereits einige Wochen zuvor formulierte Einladung nach Mary Geoise, um mit den anderen Shichibukai und der Marine über einen Ersatz für Sir Crocodile und über Monkey D. Luffy zu beraten. Dies geht soweit, dass Vizeadmiral Momonga vor Amazon Lily vor Anker geht, um sie persönlich abzuholen oder sie vor die Wahl zu stellen, ihren Status als Shichibukai zu verlieren. Doch als Antwort auf sein Drängen, versteinert Hancock seine Besatzung mit ihren Teufelskräften. Begegnung mit Luffy Sie kehrt schließlich mit ihrer Mannschaft zur Siedlung der Kuja auf Amazon Lily zurück, wird aber dort mit einem männlichen Eindringling konfrontiert, der schließlich ihr Zeichen auf dem Rücken erblickt, als sie alleine badet. Luffy platzt auf der Flucht vor den anderen Kuja herein und sieht das Zeichen auf ihrem Rücken, welches er mit dem verwechselt, welches Hatchan auf seiner Stirn trägt. thumb|Hancocks Mero Mero Mellow ist ohne Wirkung. Da er gegen ihr Mero Mero Mellow immun zu sein scheint, das Luffy mit Foxys Noro Noro Beam verwechselt, hindert ihn Hancock schließlich mit einem Pistol Kiss an der Flucht, so dass er gefangen werden kann. In der Arena der Siedlung soll dann Luffy zur Belustigung der anderen für seinen Frevel die Insel der Frauen betreten zu haben im Kampf sterben. Doch zuvor bestraft Hancock diejenigen, die Luffy erst in die Siedlung gebracht hatten und versteinert Marguerite, Sweet Pea und Aphelandra vor den Augen des versammelten Stammes, dafür, dass sie Luffy retteten. Gleich als der Kampf um sein Leben beginnt, muss Hancock sowohl mitansehen, wie ihr Schoßtier Bacura von Luffy mit nur einem Hieb niedergestreckt wird, als auch etliche Beleidigungen von „dem Mann“ ertragen, der ihrem Charme anders als die Zuschauer nicht erliegen will. Sie verfolgt schließlich Luffys Kampf mit ihren Schwestern Sandersonia und Marigold, der von ihnen dominiert wird, bis die beiden Luffy dazu bringen, unbewusst sein Haōshoku zu zeigen – die gleiche Haki-Form, die auch Hancock selbst besitzt. Das Blatt wendet sich, als Luffy mit seinem Gear 2 schließlich den Kampf für sich entscheidet und die Kräfte von Hancocks Schwestern gegen sie richtet, und als Sandersonias Rücken entblößt wird, wirft sich Luffy auf ihren Rücken, um ihr Zeichen zu verdecken. Diese Tat und dass beinahe ihr Geheimnis enthüllt wurde, lässt Hancock die Fassung verlieren. Sie sinkt auf ihren Thron nieder und vergießt einige Tränen. Hancock versteinert Marguerite, Sweet Pea und Aphelandra mit Mero Mero Mellow.jpg|Hancock bestraft Marguerite, Sweet Pea und Aphelandra. Hancocks Reaktion darauf, dass ihre Schönheit bei Luffy keine Wirkung zeigt.jpg|Hancocks Reaktion darauf, dass ihre Schönheit bei Luffy keine Wirkung zeigt. Hancocks Reaktion auf Luffys unkontrolliertem Haoshoku.jpg|Hancocks Reaktion auf Luffys unkontrolliertem Haōshoku. Hancock lässt die Kampfarena räumen.jpg|Hancock lässt die Kampfarena räumen. Hancock verliert für kurze Zeit ihre Fassung und vergießt einige Tränen.jpg|Hancock verliert für kurze Zeit ihre Fassung und vergießt einige Tränen. Hancocks doppeltes Spiel thumb|Hancock zeigt Luffy ihr Mal. Hancock stellt Luffy schließlich vor die Wahl: Sie erfüllt ihm einen Wunsch – entweder lässt sie ihn von der Insel bringen, zu einem Ort seiner Wahl oder aber sie nimmt die Versteinerung von den drei Kuja. Zu ihrem Schock und dem ihrer Schwestern gibt Luffy seinen Wunsch auf, die Insel unbehelligt zu verlassen, um Marguerite, Sweet Pea und Aphelandra wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Gemeinsam mit Gloriosa bringen sie Luffy zu Hancocks Palast. Dort erfährt Luffy schließlich von Hancocks Vergangenheit und warum Hatchans Zeichen so ähnlich aussieht wie Hancocks Sklavenmal. Nach dieser Offenbarung und nachdem Hancock erfährt, dass Luffy einen Tenryūbito niedergeschlagen hat, ist sie ebenfalls bereit, ihm auch den Wunsch zu erfüllen, ihn von der Insel zu bringen. Mehr noch: Sie mag Luffy. thumb|Hancock erleidet die Qualen der Liebeskrankheit. Während Luffy mit den Kuja feiert und später von Marguerite wieder zurück zum Schloss gebracht wird, ereilt Hancock eine mysteriöse Krankheit. Kurz nachdem Luffy erfährt, dass Hancock eine Shichibukai ist und sein Bruder Ace hingerichtet werden soll, ruft ihre Zofe Enishida Gloriosa herbei, um nach Hancock zu sehen, die mit Fieber im Bett liegt. Auch Belladonna weiß mit den Symptomen nichts anzufangen, jedoch kennt Gloriosa die Krankheit. Hancock hat die Liebeskrankheit ereilt, und Gloriosa meint, dass diese Krankheit bereits einige Vorgängerinnen Hancocks befallen und auch getötet hat. Auch Gloriosa litt an dieser Krankheit und konnte sie nur kurieren, indem sie die Insel verließ. Die Krankheit bereitet Hancock starke Schmerzen, jedoch ungeachtet ihres Zustands bittet Gloriosa Hancock, erneut Luffy zuzuhören, der die Piratenherrscherin bittet, der Einberufung nach Marineford zu folgen, aber einen Umweg nach Impel Down zu fordern, damit sie ihn in das Gefängnis hineinschmuggeln kann. Hancocks Schwestern platzen in das Gespräch mit der Absicht ihre große Schwester zu beschützen, jedoch willigt Hancock ein dorthin zu gehen, wohin Luffy sie schickt. Hancock schmuggelt Luffy auf Momongas Schiff ein, indem sie ihn unter ihrer Robe versteckt. Auf der Reise nach Impel Down hält sie die Besatzung des Schiffs auf Trab, damit ihr Luffy auch gut essen kann. Jeden, der in ihre Gemächer schauen will, versteinert sie kurzerhand. Auch nach Impel Down kann sie ihn mit dem Trick hineinschmuggeln, muss aber bei der Leibesvisitation durch Domino sowohl diese als auch die Den Den Mushi versteinern, damit Luffy unentdeckt bleibt. Als dieser sich später lautlos und unbemerkt von Hannyabal, Domino und Momonga bei ihr bedankt, kurz bevor sie mit dem Aufzug in Magellans Büro gebracht wird, missversteht sie seine Lippenbewegungen als Liebeserklärung. In Magellans Büro sorgt sie mit ihrem Charme dafür, dass sich die Gefängnisleitung um Magellan, Hannyabal und Domino ganz um sie kümmert, als Magellan die Nachricht von Luffys Einbruch erhält. Sie lässt sich von ihnen zu Aces Zelle bringen, wo sie einen unbeobachteten Moment nutzen kann, um dem Gefangenen mitzuteilen, dass sein „kleiner Bruder“ auf dem Weg sei, um ihn zu befreien. In Sorge um Luffy verlässt sie kurz darauf Impel Down und wird auf Momongas Schiff nach Marineford gebracht, wo sie mit vier weiteren Shichibukai das Eintreffen von Shirohige erwartet und auch erfährt, dass Ace und Luffy eigentlich überhaupt nicht miteinander verwandt sind. Als die Schlacht beginnt, setzt sie sich zwar gegen Shirohiges alliierte Piraten zur Wehr, scheut aber dabei auch nicht davor zurück, alle anderen, in ihrer Umgebung ebenfalls mit ihren Attacken zu treffen. Als Luffy schließlich eintrifft, ist sie sehr erleichtert und tut fortan alles, um ihm bei der Befreiung von Ace zu helfen. So greift sie wutentbrannt ein, als Smoker ihren Geliebten angreift und tritt den Flottillenadmiral unter Verwendung ihres Hakis beiseite. Sie gibt Luffy darauf hin den Schlüssel zu Aces Kairoseki-Handschellen und hält ihm den Rücken frei, als Smoker erneut angreift. Später ist sie ebenfalls zur Stelle, als Luffy von zwei Pacifista angegriffen wird. Sie stellt sich schützend zwischen ihn und seine beiden Angreifer, die daraufhin ihre Aktionen einstellen, da sie in Hancock eine Verbündete sehen. In der Folge setzt sie etliche der Pacifista außer Gefecht, was Sentōmaru einschreiten lässt. Aus dem Konflikt, bei dem sowohl Ace als auch Shirohige ihr Leben lassen und den der Auftritt von Shanks und seiner Piratenbande beenden, geht sie ohne eine Schramme hervor, selbst nach der Ankunft von Kurohige und dessen Piratenbande, so dass sie kurzerhand ein Kriegsschiff der Marine kapert, um gemeinsam mit Emporio Ivankov und den Newkamas ihrem Luffy hinterher zu eilen, der von Trafalgar Law und den Heart-Piraten gerettet und medizinisch versorgt wird. Mit Salomes Hilfe kann sie das U-Boot der Heart-Piraten aufspüren und sie zum Auftauchen bewegen. An Deck des U-Boots sorgt sie sich um Luffy, der nach dem Tod seines Bruders alle Hoffnung verloren haben muss. Ihr ist klar, dass die Weltregierung hinter Luffy her sein wird, wenn sie erfährt, dass er noch immer am Leben ist, weshalb sie die Heart-Piraten gemeinsam mit Jinbei nach Amazon Lily bringen will, wo sie Luffy verstecken will. Ihre Fähigkeiten und Schwächen Nachdem Hancock zur Belustigung der Weltaristokraten die Mero Mero no Mi aß, wurden ihr die Kräfte verliehen, andere Lebewesen zu versteinern, deren Herzen unrein sind. Dies provoziert sie vor allem mit ihrer absoluten Schönheit, mit der sie alle – egal ob Mann oder Frau – davon überzeugt, ihre schlimmsten Taten zu verzeihen oder eine Bitte zu erfüllen. Sie selbst kann ihr Haki in Kämpfen einsetzen und so beispielsweise Gegner angreifen, die aufgrund der Eigenschaften einer Logia-Teufelskraft eigentlich nicht angreifbar sind. So kickt sie Smoker zur Seite, als dieser ihren Luffy bedrängte. Hancocks Charakterisierung Ihren Untertanen gegenüber wahrt Hancock eine große Distanz, die sie auf Arroganz und Kälte aufbaut, aber auch auf ihrem unschuldigen Aussehen. Sie unterstreicht dies vor allem in ihrer besonderen Art, auf andere herabzusehen, indem sie ihren Kopf weit in den Nacken legt und sich nach hinten lehnt. Hintergrundinformationen * Hancock spricht in der japanischen Fassung in einer ihr eigenen Art und Weise: Spricht sie von sich selbst, benutzt sie ebenfalls eine veraltete Form , . * Eine ungefähre Vorstellung von Boa Hancock hatte Eiichiro Oda schon einige Jahre vor ihrem Auftritt im Manga. Bereits 1999 erschien eine entsprechend gestaltete Figur auf dem Cover der Weekly Shonen Jump und wurde später im Color Walk 2 erneut abgedruckt. Als die Strohhutbande die Grandline erreichte, zeichnete Oda alle zu erwartenden Gegner, auf die die Bande irgendwann treffen würde. * Weitere Konzeptzeichnungen in One Piece Green – Secret Pieces zeigen Hancock in zwei verschiedenen Entwicklungsstadien mit Schlangen-Tätowierung auf der linken Gesichtshälfte, sowie großer Boa und anderer Frisur, während sie in einer weiteren Fassung bereits ihre bekannte Kleidung trägt, aber noch nicht von der bekannten Salome begleitet wird, aber mit einem Pfeilköcher an der Hüfte bewaffnet ist. * Während der Familienname Boa von der gleichnamigen Schlange stammt, leitet sich Hancocks Vorname wie der aller anderen Kuja von einer Pflanze ab. Hier verwendete Oda die niedrige Purpurbeere als Namenspatin, eine Schneebeerenart, die auch Symphoricarpos chenaultii „Hancock“ genannt wird. Weitere Bilder Hancock Preview.jpg|Eine Vorschau auf eine künftige Hancock, von Oda 1999 für das Cover der Shonen Jump erstellt. Hancock Konzept 1.png|ältere Hancock mit größerer Boa und Schlangentatto auf der linken Gesichtshälfte sitzend (Konzeptzeichnung) Hancock Konzept 2.png|Hancock in bekannter Kleidung mit kleinerer Boa und Pfeilköcher an der Hüfte (Konzeptzeichnung) Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise ca:Boa Hancock en:Boa Hancock es:Boa Hancock fr:Boa Hancock it:Boa Hancock zh:波雅·漢考克 Kategorie:Ehemaliger Sklave Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Ōka Shichibukai Kategorie:Nutzer einer Paramecia-Teufelskraft Kategorie:Pirat Kategorie:Piratenkapitän Kategorie:Mitglied der Kuja-Piratenbande